Where It All Began
by Mika Kuroda
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a famous star. He wants to go back to his normal life and to do that, he goes back to school with his best friend, Kukai. What happens when they meet Amu, who hates his guts? Full summary inside. Amuto


**Where It All Began**

**Chapter One: Playboy Makes a Decision**

**Summary:** Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a famous pop star-slash-actor-slash-playboy-slash-teen heartthrob Japan. The only thing missing would be his life. His normal life. The life he lived before he became famous. "But it's not like I don't like being famous. I guess once in a while, I would like to get a break. You know, go back to my life a while ago." But what happens when his 'brilliant friend', Kukai, announces the idea that he goes to his old school? What happens when Ikuto meets the only girl that doesn't fall for him, Hinamori Amu, who hates his guts? Will love bloom? Or will hatred take over the two hearts?

* * *

**kayla;** The first chapter of Where It All Began is finally here. Anyways, It might take a while for me to update since the Internet at my house is going on and off and on and off and... yeah. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I think I have an idea of what might happen next. I know, I know, I'm not that much of a writer, but it's good enough for you to read, right?

**ikuto;** Not really.

**amu;** That's not nice! -bangs ikuto on the head-

**kayla;** -eyes twitch- I'm just going to ignore that comment for now. Anyone want to do the disclaimer, anyone? I don't want to force anyone, so if anyone wants to volunteer... -eyes Ikuto- And I don't want to force anyone to do it...

**amu;** Heheh, Ikuto, she's eyeing you!

**ikuto;** What about you, Miss Perverted? How about you do the declaimer?

**amu; **I am _so_ not perverted! You are! Are you always this perverted to everyone?

**ikuto;** Nope. I only do it to you.

**kayla;** So you admit you like Amu.

**ikuto;** Wha... how does that prove I like Amu?

**kayla;** You just admitted it again.

**ikuto;** -eyes twitch-

**amu;** Okay, before this gets out of hand, Kayla doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters. If she did, though, she would stop Ikuto from being that perverted!

**kayla;** No. No, I wouldn't do that.

**amu;** At least I tried. On with the story!

* * *

"Is that what you want, Hiro? The joy of smashing my heart into pieces?" The blonde-haired girl yelled, placing her fist over her heart. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, but she used her sleeves to wipe them away. "I... I trusted you! I told you my secrets. I showed you places only I have seen." The blue haired boy in front of the blonde hesitated before replying, raking his hair with his hand. His faces showed an expression of concern and regret, and sorrow.

"Kokoro -" He started only to be cut off by a slap on the cheek. His hand flew to his right cheek where the red imprint of the blonde's hand was.

The tears were streaming down the blonde's cheek at a rapid pace. "I hate you, Hiro! I hate you!" She began to run off the bridge she and the boy were standing on, her face in her hands. The boy stood still on the bridge, shocked at what had just happened a minute ago.

"Cut! Perfect!" A middle-aged man yelled into a blowhorn. He got off of his chair and walked towards the blue haired boy. Putting a hand on his shoulder, the man took off his glasses. "Perfect, Ikuto! Keep it up and you'll be a star in no time!" He smiled and walked away, putting his glasses back on.

Ikuto nodded in response and fixed his black jacket, popping his collar. He walked over to a table and sat down, sighing. He grabbed a glass of water and sipped it, before putting it down. Ikuto put his forehead in his right hand.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up to see his best friend and famous actor-slash-pop star, Souma Kukai, staring at him intensely. "Naw, it's nothing. Just... stress." He said, standing up. "I don't think I can do another movie this week." Ikuto said, chuckling to himself as he raked his hand across his hair. "Anyways, what's next on my agenda?" He asked as he walked off the set.

Kukai chuckled. "Sorry, but I don't think I'm your manager. You okay? You seem to be... you know... out of it lately." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the table.

Ikuto sighed. "I guess I just miss the days when I was still normal, you know, not famous. When we were both going to school, girls drooling over us." He smirked. Kukai laughed and they slapped their hands together. "But it's not like I don't like being famous. I guess once in a while, I would like to get a break. You know, go back to my life a while ago."

"I don't know about the whole 'going back to your whole life before this' idea but," Kukai grinned. "I can help you at least get a break from all this famous stuff." Ikuto opened his mouth, but Kukai cut him off. "I know what you're gonna say. 'How am I donna get a break from my life right now?' It's simple, Ikuto. So simple it only takes a simple phone call, a generous donation, and one word to explain it all to you. This word is so simple you'll be thanking me so much for saying it. This word may change your life forever, and it will, because-"

"Just tell me the frickin' word!" Ikuto yelled. His face turned red in embarrassment when he noticed some cast members looking at him.

"Okay, okay, don't get your hands in a twist." Kukai led Ikuto to a dark corner near the set. He smiled and opened his mouth.

"School."

**+ m i k a K u r o d a +**

"Amu! Hurry up and open the TV!"

"But I need to unpack first!"

"Can't you just turn it on?"

The pink-haired girl sighed and grabbed the remote, flipping it open. "No, no, no, no, no! Go to channel thirteen!" The brunette behind her yelled, pointing at the TV while holding a bucket of popcorn. Amu sighed and changed the channel, landing on channel thirteen. She headed back to her suitcase and started unpacking her things.

_I should've never let Yaya in. I mean, I was just being friendly to my new dorm neighbor but no... now I have to deal with one-hundred-percent annoying,_ Amu thought, sighing and regretting her decision.

"Omigosh! It's... it's... Ikuto!" Yaya screamed, jumping up and down on her bed, the popcorn shaking in her hands. "Omigosh! Omigosh! He looks _so_ hot in that jacket! Eep! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! I would just _love_ to meet him in person! I would die! I would die happy if I just saw one of his concerts!"

Amu looked at the television screen to see a boy with midnight blue hair dancing while holding a mike stand in his hands. A band was playing behind him. The raven haired boy, or as Yaya put it, Ikuto, was now letting the mike fall from his hands. He stepped on the platform on the bottom of the stand and it immediately went back up.

"Omigosh! That was the hottest move ever!" Yaya screamed.

"_That was the live preview of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's new song, Break Your Heart _**(A/N: I do not own Break Your Heart. It's by Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris. You should listen to it sometime, it's a realy good song)**_, featuring Souma Kukai! Isn't he just fabulous?_" The Pop Gossip host said into to the microphone, smiling her one-hundred-percent-fake-watt smile.

_Yeah right._ Amu said, hanging her clothes.

"_Omigosh! Here comes Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself! Ikuto! Over here!_" The host said, waving towards the star walking her way. The fangirls behind her started screaming and waving their signs as Ikuto walked over to them. "_That was an _amazing_ performance, Ikuto!_"

Ikuto smirked, which made millions of girls faint right then and there. "_Thanks, Yuki. I appreciate it._" He winked at the camera, making Yaya gasp and fall onto the bed, letting go of the popcorn and grabbing the pillow.

"_Omigosh! Here comes your best friend and partner in Break Your Heart, Souma Kukai!_" A brunette walked next to Ikuto and hi-fived him. A lot of girls screamed from behind, but not as much as when Ikuto had talked to Yuki.

"_Sup, Yuki._" Kukai grinned.

"_Hello, Kukai! Now, I know you two have been friends for a long time, but when did you guys actually meet?_" Yuki asked, shoving the microphone to Kukai.

Kukai laughed."_Well, like you said, we've been friends for a long time. I guess it all started at the beginning of first grade. I was really nervous, and was being made fun of by some middle schoolers because, since my family was really wealthy, I had a really, really big backpack with everything I needed to protect myself._" Kukai started to smile as he remembered the memory. "_That's when Ikuto comes in._" He patted Ikuto on the shoulder. "_He defended me and beat up the other guys. Well, not really. He just kicked him in the shin and we started to run because we were gonna be late. And… that's probably how Ikuto and I met._"

"Ikuto is so cool! He stood up to those bullies!" Yaya squealed, managing to sit up with a pillow in her hand. "Oh, and sorry about the popcorn." She smiled sheepishly.

"_Wow! That was quite a story!_" Yuki said. "_But, unfortunately, we don't have enough time! See you next week on Pop Gossip! Next week's star is Suzuki Sora, which I hear is your costar, am I right, Ikuto?_" Yuki eyed Ikuto as she shoved the mike in his direction.

"_That,_" Ikuto said, smirking. "_Is a secret._"

Yaya screamed. "He's so mysterious!"

"_Well, tune in next time for more Pop Gossip!_"

**+ m i k a K u r o d a +**

"School. That's it? School?" Ikuto asked, sitting at the back seat of his limo. "If I go to school, what will happen to my career? What about that movie I'm supposed to do? The CD signing, the interview, the concerts, the making of my new album?"

Kukai chuckled softly. "Calm down, okay? You can just do all of them while you're attending school. You can ask your manager to organize your schedule, like she always does, and BAM!" Ikuto jumped up, hitting his head on the top of the limo, and hit the door. "You'll have a regular life again!" Kukai grinned widely.

"But that's not my definition of a regular life." Ikuto said, raising his voice so Kukai could hear over the fangirls that were pounding on the limo. "My definition of a regular life is to forget about everything. Make it so that no one knows that I did anything. Go back to the life _before_ was famous. If I have a regular life, I would prefer it to be famous-free, with no interviews, concert, CD signings, movie deals, record deals, and all those other things."

"You asked for a regular life," Kukai started, combing his brown hair with his fingers. "You got it. You just have to go back to your famous life once in a while. Hey," He put a hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "You asked for it, you got it. That's as much as I can give you. Besides, I'll be in the same high school as you are, so it'll be like when we were little."

Ikuto ran his hand in his hair. "You know, you _do_ have a point. It would be like when we were little; I just have to get back to my famous life once in a while." He sighed.

"So does that mean yes?"

"Let me think about it."

"... So does that mean yes?"

"I said, let me think about it. I can't deiced right awa-"

"So does that mean -"

"Yes, alright?"

"Good."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**amu;** Ikuto seems a little different.

**ikuto;** Since when was Kukai _bullied_? But I liked that you made me save him and that I'm the playboy and heartthrob.

**amu;** Objection! Why is Yaya so gaga over Ikuto?

**kayla; **Did you think of any other girls that can be gaga over Ikuto?

**amu;** Um… Nadeshiko? No… Utau? She's… nevermind. Well, I guess not.

**ikuto;** And I like that you made me handsomely handsome.

**amu; **She didn't do that!

**kayla;** Amu's right. I didn't make you 'handsomely handsome'.

**ikuto;** Grr…

**amu; **Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
